


Paisley Bow Tie

by Stinastar



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bow Tie (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Speed Demon, cheeky demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Just a short bit of ineffable husbands fluff
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Bite-sized Good Omens stories





	Paisley Bow Tie

“PAISLEY?!” Crowley exclaimed, looking around Aziraphale to stare at his reflection in the mirror. Aziraphale looked pleased.

“Thought I’d try a new look” he replied. The demon wrinkled his nose as his angel preened, adjusting his new patterned purple bow-tie.

“Colour’s nice on you” Crowley begrudgingly admitted. “Though this isn’t really what I had in mind when I suggested updating your look, Angel.” Aziraphale gave him a sideways glance before turning back to his reflection.

“May I suggest it might look better on the floor...” Crowley said with a grin, reaching around Aziraphale for the leaves of the bow tie. Aziraphale slapped at his hands.

“Crowley! We have dinner reservations. We’re celebrating.” Aziraphale tried his best to hide his smile and look annoyed, with middling success.

“Mmm. Wouldn’t want to get in between you and your meal,” Crowley responded, nuzzling his angel’s neck. Aziraphale smiled, turning his head towards him, a faint blush lighting his cheeks. 

“There will be plenty of time for that later” he promised with a smile. Crowley grinned back. 

“Right then! To the Ritz!” He turned to leave the room, Aziraphale following behind him.

“And we aren’t running late, so you needn’t drive too fast!” Aziraphale called after him. Crowley scoffed in indignation, refusing to dignify that with a response. Too fast. As if there really were such a thing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my other works for more tiny fics about our fave ineffable idiots.  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar.


End file.
